


Destiny's Assembly Point

by MikeJaffa



Category: New Mutants (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeJaffa/pseuds/MikeJaffa
Summary: Spoilers for The New Mutants:  A tag that might integrate them into the MCU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Destiny's Assembly Point

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: Disney owns the rights to the New Mutants. I don’t own the rights to the lyrics to “Blinding Lights” by The Weeknd. I am making no money off this fic  
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I haven’t seen the movie at the time of this writing, and at this point in the pandemic, I don’t know if I will be alive long enough. But I have a copy of Cinefex magazine, a magazine about movie special effects, and its article on The New Mutants had enough spoilers for me to construct this. But like I said, it’s loaded with spoilers! (And I have to add I shipped Illyana and Roberto back in the ‘80s.) If the movie’s ending varies from what I have here, I’ll update the note. Hope you enjoy anyway.

“Hey—did you feel that?” Illyana turned around where she was standing on the pile of bricks next to the hole in the chapel’s wall. 

Dani, Rahne, Sam, and Roberto, tired from their fights with the bear, frowned. 

Roberto groaned, “What, another bear or something?”

“No,” Illyana said. “Something just happened…everywhere.”

Fuzz spread on Rahne’s body. She sniffed the air. “She’s right,” she said. “There suddenly aren’t as many scents in the air and--” She broke off. “Dani!” 

Dani looked at her hands as the skin blackened and turned to ash. Rahne ran to her. Dani’s whole body—her clothes—everything---turned to powder just as Rahne reached her, the dust falling on her hands. 

Sam said, “’Yana, I don’t…” Sam dissolved into powder.

‘Berto looked down at his hands as black ash began to flake away from it. “After all we’ve been through…” He looked up at Illyana. “I meant to tell you…” His face disintegrated as he began to form words. And he was gone. 

Illyana and Rahne turned to each other. 

Rahne blinked. “Ooh…” Black dust floated around her. She fell to her knees.

Illyana cried, “No!” She fell to her knees and pulled Rahne into an embrace. “No, Rahne. No. Please, no. Don’t you leave me, too.” 

Rahne returned her embrace. “I’m glad I met you, Illyana. We’ll be reunited one day.”

And then Rahne was gone, Illyana kneeling in a cloud of ash.

Illyana threw back her head and let out a bestial roar. Then spent, she leaned forward to the ground.

A disk of light appeared in the air, and a man in red robes with only his left arm showing dropped through it. He had red skin, horns, a tale, and glowing eyes. 

Illyana got to her feet. “Belasco?” she asked. “What are you doing here? I thought you were imprisoned in limbo.”

“I was, but things have changed. I still have my power, but the elder gods, I can’t--”

Illyana howled in rage as her soulsword and armor materialized. She charged at Belasco. She slashed with her sword and he either avoided or conjured shields.

Illyana shouted, “You! It was you, wasn’t it?”

“No. In fact, I came here to be sure you were safe. This…happened everywhere.”

Illyana paused and shuffled back slightly. “Even in limbo?”

“S’Ym and half the demons just…” He trailed off. 

“But wait. From Limbo, you could go anywhere in time in space. Couldn’t you …”

“…go back in time, find out who did this and how, and stop it? I’ve already looked into it. Whoever did this made sure that avenue is well and truly closed.”

Illyana’s weapons vanished. Her body shook as she began to cry. Belasco went to her and put his arm around her; Illyana found herself hugging him back.

She managed, “I’m crying. I’m crying for them. I didn’t think I could cry anymore.”

“Not a bad skill to have.”

“So what now? Are you going to take me back to Limbo?”

After a moment, Belasco replied, “It’s up to you. I won’t force you to return with me. And I wouldn’t force you to stay. But I think I could use your company. The choice is yours.”

They disengaged. Illyana wiped some of her tears, then looked back at the pile of bricks. “All right. There’s nothing for me here now.”

Belasco nodded. “I’m sorry.”

He took her hand, and they vanished into a disk of light.

8

8

 ** _Five Years Later_**  
As Belasco entered the palace library, he heard the song playing: 

_I’ve been trying to call_  
_I’ve been on my own for long enough_  
_Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe_

He followed the music around a bookcase to where Illyana was sitting at a desk, her feet up, reading…some sort of magazine. The music was coming from a laptop computer on the desk.:

_I look around and_  
_Sin City’s cold and empty_  
_No one’s around to judge me_  
_I can’t see clearly when you’re gone._

Illyana spotted Belasco, stopped the music with a key touch, put down her book, and stood up.

“Forgive me,” Belasco said. “I didn’t mean to intrude, but one of the servants said you had returned.” He gestured at the table. “New additions to the library?”

“Souvenirs,” Illyana said. “I…acquired the music and the comic books in a parallel universe where there are no super beings, and we’re all fictional characters.” 

Belasco peered at the comics. “‘The New Mutants’? What happened to the old ones?”

“That would be the X-Men, but look here, in ‘Dead Souls.’” She opened the book to a page. “Look at my armor.”

“Intriguing. And just from you being perceived as a fictional character? Remarkable.”

“And I got the artist to sign it.”

“But no super beings at all?”

“No super beings, no sorcerers, no people turning to…” She shook with sudden sobs. Then became angry. “Spawn of the pit! It’s been five years. Why does this still affect me?”

“No mystery there, Illyana. In spite of your short time with them, you came to love them very much.”

“I’m part demon, Belasco. Demons don’t love.”

“And where did you get that…” He broke off. “Wait—did you feel that?”

They turned towards the door, as S’Ym lumbered in. 

Illyana’s eyes widened. “S’Ym!?”

S’Ym looked a little dazed. “Hey, what’s she--”

Illyana ran to the huge demon and hugged him. “I never thought I would be glad to see…” She broke off, pulled away from S’Ym, and turned to Belasco. “But wait, if he’s back…”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Belasco said. “Go. Be with your friends.”

Illyana dropped through a circle of light.

S’Ym stared at the space where she had been, then turned to Belasco. “Care to fill S’Ym in?” 

8

8

Illyana dropped out of her disk on the site of the former hospital. The buildings had all been demolished, and the others—Dani, Sam, Rahne, Roberto—were milling around.

Roberto was saying, “…looks like the same spot. But--” He spotted Illyana. “‘Yana? How long were we out?”

Illyana said, “You have all been dead these five years.”

Rahne’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Very. I…” Illyana broke off. She stopped walking and covered her face with her hands. When she withdrew her hands, her cheeks were wet with tear. “This…this is the second time you’ve made me cry. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Dani crossed to Illyana and put her hand on the witch’s shoulder. As the others gathered around, Dani said, “Well, we’re not going anywhere, not if I can help it.” The others agreed. 

Illyana sniffled and smiled. “Thank you.” She turned to Roberto. “So, Bobby, what did you want to say to me?”

Rahne let herself get a little mischievous: “Aye, Luv, looks like you had something important to tell her.”

Bobby squirmed. “Um, care to refresh my memory? It’s a little hazy.”

“Oh, come on,” Illyana said, “it was right before--” She broke off and her back stiffened. She spun away from the others as her sword and armor appeared. “I can feel your presence. Show yourself!”

A transparent, bearded man in a blue costume appeared in front of her. He said, “Hello. My name is Stephen Strange.”

Rahne said, “What is this—a ghost?”

“A sorcerer,” Illyana said. “That’s his astral form. From a considerable distance, I think.” She brandished her sword. “If you are behind what happened to my friends, I will retaliate!”

“No, it wasn’t me, Illyana Nikolievna. Five years ago, a madman named Thanos assembled the infinity stones--”

“The infinity stones—of course! I should have realized that was it. Sorry. You were saying?”

“He used them to kill of half the life in the universe.”

“It went beyond the universe. It reached Limbo.”

“I was wondering. In any case, the short version is my associates undid what he did, but Thanos is going to try and get the stones and try again—maybe even unmake the whole universe this time. He can’t be allowed to get them, and he’s brought an army. I’m assembling everyone I can to fight him. I realize you’re inexperienced, but we need all the help we can get. Plus, I think I should keep an eye on you. Do you want in? And no one would hold it against you if you say no.”

“What did you say his name was? Thanos? I have score to settle with him. I’m in. Where is the fight?”

“I’ll send someone to get you. Just wait.” Strange turned away and vanished.

Illyana turned to the others and snapped her fingers. Silver flame flashed around her, replacing her clothes with a yellow and black uniform.

She said, “You guys stay here. You should be safe--”

“Excuse me?” Dani interrupted. “What did we just say? I won’t speak for the others, but I, for one, am not letting you go alone.”

Roberto said, “Neither am I.” (Sam added, “Not with unfinished business.”) Rahne nodded.

Illyana said, “What part of ‘army’ do you not understand?”

“I understand perfectly,” Dani said. “It’s a native American thing.”

“And a Scottish thing,” Rahne affirmed. “Don’t even think about fighting this Thanos bloke without us.”

A smile tugged Illyana’s lips and she snapped her fingers again. Silver flames flashed, and the others found themselves in yellow and black uniforms. 

Illyana added, “And if I did my job right, your transformations won’t hurt your clothing.”

“Not that I’m complaining,” Bobby said, “but where did you get these outfits?”

“That’s the Adam Gorham look. Long story.”

She turned as sparks appeared in the air behind her. The spikes widened into a circle, and they could see a landscape beyond it. A robed figure stood in the door. 

Illyana said, “All aboard the sling ring express.” She started for the portal.

As the others followed, Dani said, “I guess we are officially muggles now.”

Rahne frowned. “Wot’s a muggle?”

Bobby asked, “You don’t know your Harry Potter?” 

“Never met him,” Rahne said.

Illyana said, “If he’s a sorcerer, Strange should get him, too.”

Dani groaned, “Oh, boy.”

On the other side of the portal, they found themselves in a crowd of people assembling though other portals. A ruined building was to one side; a giant burst out of it. A starship hovered in the distance, and an army was amassing under it. 

Two metal clad figures flew towards them and landed next to them – one in blue and sliver armor, the other red and gold. 

The red armored man’s helmet retreated into his collar, revealing a man with a beard. He said, “Who invited these kids?”

Illyana said, “Thanos invited me when he killed my friends. Just point me at him.”

The silver and blue helmet retracted. The woman had red hair and said, “A lot of people have scores to settle. Don’t let your anger get the better of you.”

A white, winged horse landed next to them, ridden by a woman in armor that looked high tech and medieval at the same time. She said, “And who might you be?”

Dani said, “Um…I guess you can call us the New Mutants.” Illyana guffawed. Dani kept her eyes on the rider. “And she’s just weird.”

The woman nodded. “Nice sword, though. Stick with me.”

The bearded man turned to the red head. “Looks like we have almost everyone. Watch the kids, honey.” His helmet closed and he flew off. 

Roberto kept the nervousness out of his voice…mostly: “So we’re doing this? The big superhero thing?”

Illyana hefted her sword. “Yeah, ‘Berto, we are.”

A man’s voice echoed over the crowd: “AVENGERS!” A pause, then: “Assemble.”

Sam took to the sky with the woman on the winged horse, Rahne and Bobby transformed, and then Illyana was running with her friends. Into battle…and on towards her destiny with them.

THE BEGINNING


End file.
